


The wrongness of looting

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Humor, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation, thy name is chocolate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrongness of looting

"You stole their cupcakes?"

Kon remembered those cupcakes. Dozens and dozens of the teeny chocolate-frosted things had been sitting with the hats and balloons in the little room behind the stage. The one he and Cassie were hiding in til Robin did that thing with the lights, and then he was punching out the wall, and then he'd lost track of the cupcakes altogether. Til he'd found Bart sitting on the merry-go-round, murfling his infinite joy and scarfing them almost slow enough to see. It was cute.

But that wasn't the point.

"Of course not!" Bart protested indignantly. "I rescued them. They would've been ruined by the sprinklers. Blech! Wet cupcakes." He stopped to lick frosting off his fingers. "I don't think Robin really considered that in the plan."

"No, I guess he didn't." Kon glanced over where Robin was handling what looked like the principal, or someone like a principal, at any rate. Robin wouldn't have taken the cupcakes. "Don't you think you ought to give them back?"

"Why? No one's hanging around for them."

Which was true. The kids had streamed out of the gym and into the waiting arms of their parents, whose cars were clogging the streets around the school and blocking the tv vans. Not a one of them gave a damn about the sprinklers slowly ruining everything in the gym. Like the cupcakes.

Bart held out the plate. They smelled so good, even with the leftover cruddy smell from the burnt wiring -- like brownies and chocolate milkshakes all rolled into one. "Want one?"

Kon was pretty sure this counted as theft. Maybe looting. He spent a moment trying to remember the long lecture Superman had given him about the wrongness of looting, but he's pretty sure cupcakes were never mentioned. Besides, Superman wasn't there to say otherwise.

And the cupcakes tasted even better than they smelled.


End file.
